Days In The Fright Zone
by Lord Sugar
Summary: Those Horde Members - always messing things up


Disclaimer: To start, I don't own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, or She-Ra.  
  
Days In The Fright Zone  
  
It was early morning. Hordak woke up to the usual sounds of birds chirping. He hated the chirping so much, he threw his bow and arrow at the birds just to scare them off. Hordak was still tired after dueling King Hiss the previous night in the Sands of Fire, where he defeated Hiss with the help of Tung Lashor and Rattlor.  
  
"WAKE UP!," yelled a voice Hordak hated so much - Mantenna's, who was the Horde's idiot. "Lord Hordak, we have just heard from Galix that Dragstor and Leech were taken by She-Ra and those Masters of the Universe!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah... go away, I'm trying to sleep!" yawned Hordak as he proceeded to go back to sleep. This irritated Mantenna, and he stepped on Hordak's hand.  
  
."YEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!" screamed Hordak as he held his red, glowing hand and continuously breathed on it to cool it down. "What did you do that you moron?!" Hordak then lifted Mantenna off the ground and choked him.  
  
"Now, what is this about Dragstor and Leech? Have they been taken captive or just playing a trick on me?" Hordak threw Mantenna on the ground. "Hordak, we sent Horde Troopers after them, but I don't think they'll succeed." said Mantenna, a little shaken after being strangled. "HORDE TROOPERS! YOU CAN'T DEPEND ON THEM FOR ANYTHING, I ASKED THEM TO GET ME FRUIT FROM A VILLAGE ONCE, THEY BROUGHT BACK A RACCOON!" screamed Hordak.  
  
"What's a raccoon?" asked Mantenna. Hordak completely ignored him. Hordak walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. Modulok was cooking again, so the end result was not going to be pretty. "Breakfast is served, said Modulok with a smile, Hordak detested smiles. "What is this junk? Mush de Modulok?" Modulok was saddened by the response and sat down, both heads drooping and frowning.  
  
Hordak then told the Horde about his duel with King Hiss last night, all of them seemed bored by Hordak's triumphant tale. Hordak realized they were bored when Dragstor hit him with a little chunk of the glop Modulok made.  
  
"Now Dragstor, what was that... DRAGSTOR!" Hordak stood up and grabbed Mantenna. "Taken captive, huh?" Mantenna then poured his whole breakfast bowl on Hordak's head. Everybody laughed and pointed at Hordak. Hordak got so angry he beat everyone at the breakfast table.  
  
"Stupid lackeys..." he mumbled as he left the Fright Zone to take a walk. "Hmmm, too many flowers. I... hate... flowers! He stepped on all of them and then tripped over a rock. "ARRRGH! Who left this stupid rock... Galix?!" Hordak just realized Galix had been following him the entire time, crouched down in the bushes. Hordak grabbed him and stomped back to the Fright Zone.  
  
Once Hordak got back, Dragstor ran him over and backed over him about 6 times. "Uh, boss, you ruined my racing training." said Dragstor, looking a little confused. Hordak then popped the wheel on his chest. Dragstor then walked off, sad, just like Modulok was. Hordak just looked at him and smiled - though he hated smiles. "Fool."  
  
It was 9:00 A.M., Hordak sat down on his throne and ordered Grizzlor to come in. "Uh, yes Hordak?" asked Grizzlor. Hordak sent him down the trap door and started laughing, everyone else just joined in as he laughed.  
  
At lunch time, Hordak grabbed some brunch and sat down alone, eating as he though of what would happen next. His thoughts were calm and collected until Leech's suction cup got stuck to his head. "Leech, get off me!" yelled Hordak, struggling to pull the big, green - thing - off of him. After 20 minutes, he pulled Leech off and they both fell on the ground. Hordak left.  
  
Hordak then went to his bedroom to finish his lunch. Afterwards, he ventured over to the Slime Pit to think. He kept pulling the lever with one hand, and the other hand was on his cheek. He was bored until Dragstor came back to apologize and was drenched in slime. Hordak laughed, until Dragstor threw a rock at him, and knocked him off the tower.  
  
Another hour later, Hordak took another nap. It was a big mistake, Mantenna came back and doodled on his face. Mantenna then put some nice smelling Eternian flowers in his hand, hanging off the side of his small bed. Once, Mantenna left, the flowers fell out of his hand and onto the floor.  
  
When Hordak got up, he assembled everyone to discuss his new plan to take Eternia. Everyone snickered at him, and he couldn't figure out why. He looked at his reflection in one of the Horde Troopers and put his hand over his face. "What happened? Who did th - MANTENNA!" This wasn't the first time Hordak had been doodled on, nor would it be the last.  
  
Hordak then pushed through the crowd and fell right though the trap door and down to the dumpster. "This just isn't my day!" he yelled. Hordak walked back up the stairs and pounded everyone again. Next was dinner time, Hordak didn't bother to show up, only watch from the roof of the Fright Zone. Modulok was hosting in Hordak's place, and preceded to make fun of him by putting a table cloth around his neck and started tap dancing. "I'm Hordak, and I'm so stupid, I just sit around all day and do nothing but whack around his minions." One of the Sorcerers flicked a pea in his face. Modulok cracked up.  
  
Hordak then pointed his bionic arm at them and started firing at them from the roof, scaring them all away. "I don't need these fools anymore, I'll form a Good Horde, full of Eternia's most evil warriors, except that darn traitor Skeletor!" Hordak then fired one last shot that destroyed the dinner table, and he stomped once more out of the Fright Zone. "Goodbye, you useless morons!"  
  
"With Hordak gone, who will take over the Evil Horde?" They asked each other. Modulok was second in command, so he sat on the throne. "My fellow minions, we shall now be called "Modulok's Marauders!"  
"What a lame name." Galix whispered to Dragstor, who snickered at the name.  
  
That's Chapter 1, stay tuned next time for when Hordak has auditions for his new Horde, and some of the auditions are very bizarre - to say the least.  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
